1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging method using shrink wrap. This method provides various simplifications as compared to prior art packaging methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,647 entitled “System for Packaging Products With Immobilization by Means of Shrink Wrap”, issued on Aug. 29, 2006 to De Barbuat et al. provide a method for packaging products using shrink wrap. However, this method is unduly complicated and expensive and is therefore not applicable to present applications where simple and inexpensive packaging is required while maintaining the required reliability. Such packaging is required to reduce operating costs, thereby requiring automated equipment which is simple, inexpensive and reliable.